For Companionship
Notes This is mainly to clean up from the wreck that was episode 6. Of Pink Dragons and Such ''was supposed to be a crossover, but it was a pathetic one. Prologue "Where did you take her?" Lugen shouted at the rapidly disapearing figure. No answer. Lugen never had cared much for Lunaram, but how could he return to Argentium and say they were without rulers? What would they do to him? A blue, liquid like substance swirled behind him. "I have finally found one I can use..." Lugen turned. A shining, female figure was approaching him. "You can see through time and space. Why do you not follow her?" The male ultra glared. "I cannot see all changes instantly. If time is changed, if the future is changed, I know it some time after it happens!" The figure laughed softly. "I can see all time, all changes, up until the End of the Omniverse, when time shall be no more. You will find Lunaram." Lugen shrugged. "How do I start?" The figure gestured with her hand. "This universe. The universe Lamier!" Opening Fighting that hard adversary Suddenly you're legendary! Lugen! Lugen! Lu-gen-o! You're just a speck in universe in-fin-ate All you have is one in-tim-ant ''Lugen! Kūkan o kaishite jikkō sa rete iru Anata wa sono LEGENDodesu Worlds and sagas flash before you, lighting wisdom in your eyes Behold! Centuries moving! You become a legend from the skies! Jinsei wa hanashite, sono hōhō o motte iru Anata dake no hādo kiku koto ga dekimasu Furasshu shi, sonogo, LEGENDesu Anata jishin no SAGA wa sora ni kagayaku Lugen! Building legends, you find you become another Find yourself! You rediscover! Legendary! Violin Intermezzo Tengokutodjigoku no ma ni wa dakyō ga arimasen Which side do you serve! Transformation! Anata ga soba o sentaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu Anata ga LEGENDARYerdesu Anata wa tsuyoidesu! You're a Legend! 'What universe is next? Where do we go now? Lugen! Chapter One Lugen looked down at his arms. They were colored and had a completely different texture. His body was covered in a separate material which was obviously useless. He had a human form! Using his mind, he looked at himself. Oh lovely. So this is what I look like now. He was tall, skinny, and quite young, with brown-ish hair and tan skin. Lugen had never thought much about Lamier; all he knew was that it as home to a Kamen Rider. He could speak all Earth languages decently. Just to make sure, he'd better use his mind to discover any human words he had missed. Ouch. OK, so a human body couldn't take that level of thinking. How did he get back to his comfortable Ultra form? Ouch. Lugen hadn't realized that human bodies were so sensitive. He tentatively stretched his hand into the fire again. It hurt, but nothing like ultra-pain. In fact it felt sort of warm and fuzzy. He was rudely interrupted by a man's voice. "Dude! What kind of masochist are you?" So that was one of the words he missed. Was it a synonym for alien? Better not make any mistakes. '' "What's a masochist?" "Wow. For someone so intense, you're pretty naive. It's someone who likes pain." ''Oh. Well, he had thought it meant... anything other than an alien. Definitely not an alien. Humans are idiots, but he can't take chances. Lugen slowly responded. "Oh. I thought it was some sort of weird silver transforming fish, or something." So maybe humans aren't THAT stupid, Lugen thought as he watched the other man's expression, maybe I was the stupid one then? Lugen carefully removed his arm from the fire, finding that to his dismay it was a charcoal color and seemed to be unable to move. The other man looked on with shock. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital?" Oh no... If they saw my regeneration abilities... then aloud "That will not be needed." The man looked quite taken aback, and then went into a long speech about dangerous injuries, his kids, and some random seemingly unrelated stuff. Lugen was trying to use his ultra brain in his human body, and was simply nodding and saying "yes" or "no" whenever the other paused. The human coughed. "So then we'll cut up to kids, feed them to my wife and throw her into the sun as a sacrifice to appease the Almighty Moon. "Lugen nodded. "Naturally." The other glared. "You're not listening." "No need for that much." "YOU ARE NOT LISTENING, WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!!" Lugen's eyes snapped open. "What was that?" The other sighed. "Just tell me your name. I'm Kengo." Lugen stuttered... "Oh.. My name... it is... that.. It is.. Rio Rugen...!" Chapter Two The newly-named Rio Rugen stalked alongside Kengo, who had insisted upon him meeting several random people who went by human names, none of which seemed to sound the same as the names in Argentium. They didn't sound epic like Utem or flow like Lunam... well, his name didn't either, but that was another matter entirely. Passing two children, about five or six, he heard them conversing. "Oh man, ****!" The boy's sister came up to him "You shouldn't say that!" Both started laughing. Lugen walked over. "She's right you know." Both kids ran away. (This is based on a real life experience of my own.) So that's how humans are. Disgusting. Now thinking of a word like that is retarded, but for children to be like that. '' He remained quite silent, while Kengo talked about everything from flowers to Kiva.. Wait, Kiva. "What did you say?" Lugen asked sharply. "I know Kiva. Cool, right?" ''Has my human body affected by thinking process? Now he's sure the question me! But apparently humans didn't pick up on what one was curious on so easily just from words. Kengo elbowed him. "So what was your dream?" Lugen looked about him. "I will fix this world." "But first, aren't you going to Wataru's performance with me?" Lugen had never used his hearing abilities, as he trusted his head more. He had never found the idea of music appealing, as he could communicate with his mind far more effectively. In fact, his senses of seeing and hearing had been abandoned as his mind had grown stronger. If only he could use it in human form! But he agreed anyway. Somehow it was hard to disagree with this human, as idiotic as he may be. Chapter Three Category:Stephan222